A Snipers Target
by Myguy376
Summary: A simple hit turned into a meeting between two sharp shooters. The professional Snipe and the dangerous Widowmaker. Will their aim be precise or will it falter?
1. Chapter 1

**_My guys so my dumbass can't stop making new stories but this also my favorite pair as well (third). I think the two of them fit together due to their view of life along with their professional personalities (not much with sniper cause he throws his piss at people but it's close). If you wondering, this kinda takes place in my other story but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Enjoy my guys. _**

"Where is that bloke?"

_"No sight on my target yet."_

It was a beautiful night as the two snipers were in a comfortable position outside of an apartment complex. They peered down their scope lens with caution as they searched for their target.

It was a simple hit. A man by the name of 'Elder' is a successful boss due to his connections and business associations which led to him being a walking target among the underground gangs and high places in the government.

It seems that everyone was out to get him and he wasn't aware of it in the slightest.

Today, he was the target of _two _assasins, Mundy, marksman for the mercenaries and Widowmaker, the perfect assasin. These two were the best of the best in their field and they were going to prove it once again tonight. Their weapon of choice was a sniper rifle, it's quick time to kill along with its long range capabilities matched their preferences exactly. They were known around their circles as an excellent marksman.

"Still no sign of him. Where the bloody hell is he?"

_"It seems that my target is off his routine."_

Mundy was doing his usual business as a local hitman. He was an operative for overwatch and the mercenaries, sure, but he was still an assasin. He has carried that title ever since he left his family back in Australia and never looked back. So when someone is protecting the base at night, he calls around to see if any hits need to be taken care of. The base are unaware of his actions and he would like to keep it that way.

Widowmaker was made for moments like these. It kept her skills sharp and the pay was good, but nonthing compared to committing the kill. She enjoys the feeling she gets after a successful kill, it makes her feel _alive_. However, she was much different in the past but she only has bits and pieces to go on so she tries not to focus on it too much.

The two snipers are known to be extremely patient but the target hasn't came to the designated area in two hours. They began to grow anxious as they continued to look through their sights.

"This is ridiculous! Seems I'll have to move elsewhere."

_"I doubt the target is showing up anytime soon. Seems I'll have to reposition myself."_

They grew tired of waiting for their target so they both decided to change positions, maybe they could get a good sight on him from a different angle.

Mundy strapped his rifle to his back and started to move towards a better angle while Widowmaker used her grapple to see if there was a better viewpoint. They moved throughtout the buildings near the complex where the man lived until they finally found a great view on the roof. The flat surface along with the clear view was perfect. What they didn't know is that they were on the _same _roof.

And just like that, the man was finally visible. He was in his room on a chair smoking a cigar while looking at his tablet. He was completely unaware that two rifles had their sights on him. They had everything lined up and set up as they continued to adjust their positions to increase the chance of their shot landing.

_All they needed to do was pull the trigger._

"It's all business mate."

_"One shot is all I need."_

**_Wait..._**

The two snipers quickly surveyed their surroundings after hearing another person around them. They had no idea that _someone else_ would be up here as well. They continued to search until their eyes stopped on each other.

They said nonthing as if this wasn't a suprise to them. They took this time to analyze each other.

Mundy was completely mesmerized by the appearance of the woman before him, he has never seen anyone like her before. The blue skin, the emotionless look but what really got his attention was those _golden eyes _she had. Only one thought entered his mind as he continued to gaze at her.

_'Beaut..'_

He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the other sniper moving. He looked to the woman who had her rifle aimed at him. It seems that she wasn't as impressed as Mundy was.

She was confused by his actions however but she decided not to speak on it. She had a job to do.

_"If you value your life, leave." _She said with her cold eyes as her finger didn't leave the trigger. Mundy has been in situations like these before but he wonders if his usual approach would even work this time. It wasn't every day he gets threatened by a women with a rifle.

"Woah Sheila. Let's just put the gun down and have a civilized chat huh?"

_"How can I speak to a dead man?"_

This wasn't looking good for Mundy. It seems this women meant business so he'll just have to play along.

"I mean, a lot of people want me dead and I get that. One less bloke is one less promblem, right? But don't you have bigger shrimp to grill shelia?"

_"You should worry more about your life then my reasons for being here."_

So much for a professional approach.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I have a job to do and it wouldn't be professional of me to leave it undone." He said as he prepared for the worst.

_"Interesting, I also have a job to do and I intend to complete under any circumstances... even if that means killing you bushman." _

With those final words, she pulled the trigger and let out a barrage of bullets from her rifle. Sniper didn't expect her rifle to be a machine gun at the same time but he quickly recovered as he ran behind a ventilation unit for cover.

"Seems like I got a feisty one."

He quickly prepared his smg as he peeked out of cover to fire his own shots.

This caught Widowmaker off guard but she quickly adjusted as she ran behind a chimney for cover.

_"So this one can fight back."_

They continued to peek and fire at each other as they fought on the roof, neither of them were letting up as they continued to put pressure on each other. They were a bit rusty with their close combat considering they barely relied on it but it was a good change of pace.

In a way, they enjoyed it a bit.

_"You should've left when you had the chance bushman!"_ She said as she tried to find another weapon. She ran out of bullets but hopefully he won't notice.

"Like I'm going to give you a chance to shoot me in my back while I walk away! I wasn't born yesterday Shelia!" He said as he peeked out and returned fire only to hear clicking sounds.

He ran out of ammo.

"Piss!"

He threw his smg to side only to look up and see her run at him with a knife. He quickly brought out his kukri to block the incoming slash. They continued to fight with their weapons with Mundy and Widowmaker trying to avoid any kind of damage.

_"What are you even doing here anyway?!" _She asked as she comtinued her attack.

"Watching the moon! It's nice to loo-"

She interrupted his half baked lie with a cut to his hat which fell to the ground.

"Hey! I liked that h-!"

He was cut short once again as Widowmaker closed the distance with her knife to his throat. All Mundy saw were burning gold orbs as her face was just mere centimeters away.

_"Tell me__. Now." _She said with emphasis. Mundy knew it was best not to push his luck again.

"Alright, I was supposed to send a bloke six feet under tonight. He lives in that complex but he probably left since you wanted to start chaos." He said with a bit of annoyance.

_"... You're here to kill 'Elder', aren't you_

Mundy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did she know his targets name? Could they both have the same contractor or was it something else.

Their moment was cut short as a blinding light came into view.

**_"FREEZE! WE HAVE THIS AREA SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME QUIETLY AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!_**" He didn't have enough time to ponder on it now as the police helicopter showed up along with the sirens of the cars below.

This was to be expected from the shootout they were had.

"Piss..." he said as the woman sheathed her knife and began to run towards the edge of the building

"Where the bloody hell are you going!?"

_"Anywhere but here, bonne chance bushman."_ She said as she began to grapple out of sight.

Mundy had to act quickly. What he lacked in mobility was made up by his craftiness. He grabbed his rifle and shot out the police light on the helicopter with quick precision and used the cover of darkness to maneuver through the buildings as he cleared some ground to avoid the law enforcement.

"Damn it! They got away." An officer said.

"No worries, they'll be back. We have a feeling these two were after 'Elder' so they'll try again." The sergeant said.

"Why do we even protect him anyway if he doesn't even ask fo it? Isn't he also a bad guy anyway?"

"Y_ou're worrying about the wrong things son, _worry about your job. I want a full perimeter sweep and be on the lookout for a blue woman and a rough looking gentlemen. That's an order."

With that command, the rest of the law enforcement were on high alert for the rest of the night.

**_In an alleyway_**

When he was finally out of reach from the law, he finally had some time to rest and check his supplies. It's been a while since he had to use his close combat skills, he's never been tested like that, especially by that woman.

He reached up to touch his naked head, it's been a while since someone has been that close to him. He's usually known for keeping his distance but he wasn't able to do it tonight.

"I'm gonna need a new hat."

The thought of her still boggles his mind. She seemed dead yet alive and her eyes...those golden orbs have yet to leave his mind as he continued to check his bearings. After his check, he went on to the base. He's gonna have to tell his contractor his hit will be a bit delayed.

He wondered if he'll ever meet her again. He'll be sure to take her a bit more serious next time.

**_Somewhere else_**

Widowmaker was sitting on a rooftop a few miles away from her last location. Now that she was alone, she finally had some time to herself to assess what emotions she's feeling right now.

She feels _anger _because of her failed kill. This was her first time failing to kill someone and she wasn't taking it so lightly. She'll make sure not to fail the next time she gets the opportunity.

She feels _excitement _from the close combat she was in. It's been such a long time since she fought like that, it was always interesting when you fight someone up close and a bit more rewarding.

And finally, she felt _confusion _from that man. Something about him stood out to her but she didn't know why. His mannerisms and combat are certainly something to contend with but other than that, he's still an enigma to her. The only thing she has to go on was his _slashed hat. _

_"Hmph." _She threw the hat into the air. She wondered why she even took it in the first place.

After she assessed her thoughts, she went back to her base.

She wondered if she'll ever meet him again. If so, she'll be sure to lay him to rest.

The two snipers didn't know it but it seems they have a new target to add on their list.

**_And they'll be sure to not miss._**

**_My guys, I rarely read about these two so I thought I start one up. This one won't get as much priority but i promise to do my best on this one. See you in the next one my guy._**


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't kill the bloke."

Sniper was inside of the base on his burner phone. This was a phone he used when conducting business about his hits. He was discussing his latest job with his contractor and they were not happy with the results of thr mission.

"Yes...I know I'm supposed to be the professional but their was a bit of a complication... Some other person was after the target... I have no idea who she was or where she came from...Yeah, it was a woman but that's not important I-... listen, just give me till tomorrow and the mate will be good as dead... Alright, call you back later." He said as he finally hung up the phone.

After his conversation, he wondered on what to do next. It'll be a bit hard to keep up business if he has a potential competitor, along with the fact that she wants him dead as well.

"Seems I'll have to be a bit more careful."

His mind wandered back to that night, the only thing that stood out to him were certainly those eyes she had.

Those golden irises were just so hard to forget.

He quickly changed his thoughts. He wasn't getting anywhere if he doesn't focus on the task at hand.

He needed to kill the _Elder. _End of story.

After reassuring himself of his goal, he finally stepped outside of his room and proceeded down to the mess hall to meet with his team.

He made sure not to forget his rifle.

**_In the Cafeteria_**

"And then I-"

"Bonked him on the head. We heard this story already garçon."

"Yeah... but it would've been better if you didn't interrupt it cheese breath."

The spy pinched his nose.

The mercenaries were sitting at a table enjoying the usual banter as Sniper finally walked in.

"If it isn't the camper, got tired of being alone in your van bushbrain." The snarky scout teased.

"Piss off long socks." It seems that sniper was not in the mood today as he was greeted by more of his team

"Howdy there Mundy." The humble engineer greeted.

"Bonjour mon ami." The sleek spy said as he lit up another cigarette. The rest of the team also gave their greets but one of them noticed something.

"Pardon me but Where's your hat?" Medic asked. Sniper was hoping that no one should ask that question. It brought back the memories of last night and what took place.

"I lost it somewhere I guess."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BORROW MINE MAGGOT?" Soldier asked.

"That'll make my job harder so no thanks mate." He said as he went to go retrieve some food and head out to his outpost.

"Can't go out there. Your not allowed outside right now." Dell said which made Mundy flinch a bit.

"Why? I'm the best shot on our team with a weapon to match and a breath of fresh air is important for me."

"Not as important as our reputation I'm afraid." Spy said as he pulled out todays news. The headline read as follows;

_Attempted murder on the Elder! Be on the look out for these two. _

_They are known to__ be armed and extremely dangerous! If you have any information, call the authorities immediately._

The paper was also adorned with a perfectly drawn picture of him and the woman he was with last night.

"So, What do you have to say pal?" Scout asked.

"They certainly know how to catch my good side but that's besides the point, why is it bad for me to go outside anyway?"

"You'll attract the police which will look bad on us. What we do is already illegal and we certainly dont need any unwanted attention." Spy clarified.

"Also, who's the chick you were with last night? She ain't bad looking but she looks like someone that'll kill ya in two seconds."

"You're asking the wrong man kid. I have no idea who that woman is but she sure knows how to fight. She almost got me too if the cops didn't show." He said as he felt around his neck.

"Wait.. you fought her? What for exactly?"

"Long story short, we were both after the same person and we got in each other's way. She certainly didn't take too kindly to me so she tried to kill me. It lasted to the point where i had to use my kukri."

"And then what happened?" Demoman asked.

"Well I'm still here but we both got interrupted by the police. I managed to escape and so did she. It was a long trip back to the base though."

The mercenaries were certainly interested in this encounter as they stared at Mundy.

"What are you blokes staring at?"

"It's not everyday you fight someone so close up."

"Yeah, you're a filthy camper so hearing about you getting up close and personal is something to hear."

Sniper was a bit offended. Did his tram really think he was only good at range?

"You guys are making it sound like I can't fight without my rifle!"

The group simply looked anywhere but Mundy who was fuming a bit.

"Unbelievable. Atleast I know I can hold my own so when I see her again, I'll be sure to not miss."

Engineer noticed something about the woman as he looked at the picture. He has an idea of who Sniper fought last night.

"Wait, did that woman have a tattoo of sorts?"

"Yeah, I think I seen a bit of ink on one of her arms, it was in french so I couldn't read it."

"And she had rifle as well right?"

"She sure did, and the blasted thing was also an assault rifle."

"And what were the color of her eyes?"

Sniper didn't have to think for too long on this question.

"Golden. They were certainly golden."

Engineer chuckled a bit as he finally figured it out.

"Seems that you encountered Widowmaker, she's a talon agent and a true blooded assassin."

"True assassin?" Sniper never really heard of a true assassin before.

"Yeah, we don't know all the details but she was brainwashed and built from the ground up as the perfect assassin. She aint even got no feelings which makes her even more dangerous."

"She must not be that good if she didn't kill me." He replied with a snark. It seems he's up against some pretty good competition if she's the perfect assassin

"Mphhhh mph!"

"What are you talking about! Of course I dont like her! She tried to off me remember!"

"Your face is certainly saying some thing else." Spy daid which got a couple laughs out of his teammate.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room sinced you lot want to ruin my day. I'll see y'all." He said as he left the cafeteria.

After the conversation with his team, he began to get a bit more curious about his potential rival. He needed to know as much as possible if he was to encounter her again.

**_In a unknow area_**

_"The target escaped."_

Widowmaker was on the phone with her contractor to report her status on the mission.

_"Yes, the target escaped before I could do the deed... There was someone else with the same objective... I have no idea who he was but that's not important...The police showed up so I decided to flee...I will be sure to eliminate the target tomorrow." _She said as she hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe that she failed such a simple mission, all she had to do was find the target and eliminate them. She thought back to how she was interrupted by that man last night. He certainly stood out to her because of his weapons, it seems like he was a fellow marksman but she will not allow any type of competition.

She will simply kill him the next time she sees him.

She wondered why she didn't slit his throat when she had the chance.

Maybe it was because the police was there. She didn't want to get in more trouble, besides she likes to savor the kill anyway.

Another thought that was bugging her was his hat.

She looked around to see the hat placed neatly on the table, it was stitched up in the right places and completely fixed. It was hard to tell if any damage was done to it.

Why did she keep his hat and repair it? Maybe a future trophy when she claims his head.

"And where were you last night?"

Widowmaker didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to her.

It was Reaper, the leader of talon and her fellow teammate.

_"I was doing some jobs on the town. Now if you'll excuse me, I hav-"_

"You're not going outside. The police are still out there after the stunt you pulled." He said as he turned on T.V. To relay the same news in the paper.

_"So? It's not like I'll just let the law catch me._ _Besides, I have things to do today." _She said as she grabbed her rifle but Reaper stood his ground.

"We don't have our reinforcements yet and I hate to take a losing fight so until this clears up, you're not allowed out of the base."

Widowmaker couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nevertheless, she decided to agree with these stipulations as she nodded her head. She still held onto her rifle however.

"Now, who was the person you were with last night?"

_"I've never met that man in my life."_

"He must mean something if you kept his hat." He said as he pointed to the article of clothing.

_"That's half of my trophy. I'll be sure to grab the rest when I meet him again."_

Reaper looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, make sure you're not going soft on me. We certainly don't need people who're afraid to kill."

She said nonthing as she glared at him. He had some nerve to question her intent to kill.

"Oh and by the way, the person you met last night works with overwatch. It seems he's a marksman for the mercenaries. So the next time you see him-"

Reaper made a slitting gesture with his thumb.

_"I understand." _She said as Reaper left her room to prepare his reinforcements.

Widowmaker was left to her thoughts which were occupied with the mystery man from last night.

"Someone's thinking too hard." A voice rang out which caught Widow's attention. It was another one of her teammates, Sombra.

_"You know it's rude to spy on people."_

"You know it's wrong to not kill the enemy."

_"What're you say-"_

"You're a true assassin and yet you couldn't kill a regular bushman."

_"How'd you kn-"_

"Not important. So either the bush man is stronger than we thought...or _something _stopped you from killing him... maybe you're not as emotionless as I thought."

Widowmaker stayed silent as she turned away from the hacker and checked her rifle

_"Leave now. I have business to attend to."_

"So serious... Oh well, bye for now." Sombra said as she disappeared from sight.

_"The nerve..."_

**_*ring ring*_**

Widowmaker quickly picked up the phone.

_"Hello?... You have the target's next location?_

**_X_**

"He's going to be at the opera ball?... Tonight?... Well, dancing isn't something I do but consider it done. That man is good as dead."

Sniper got off the phone with the targets whereabouts. This time he'll be sure to take care of everything...including tjat woman.

"Hopefully That Sheila wont muck it up this time."

**_X_**

_"It's been a while since I've been to a ballroom but it'll be a nice change of pace. He will be eliminated tonight." _She said as she got off the phone with her client.

It seems the two marksmans are determined to kill their target... hopefully they will avoid each other's sight lines.

**_Nighttime_**

The two snipers were certainly looking their best for tonight. The main reason was to hide themselves from unwanted attention and the other was to simply look good for the opera. They never really get the chance to look good for sometching so they certainly put forth their best effort.

Mundy was looking sharp with his red tuxedo and black dress pants along with some dress shoes. He combed his hair and ditched the shades for more formal eye wear. He made sure not to forget his silenced weapons whixh he tucked in his tux.

Widowmaker was absolutely stunning in her white sleeveless dress with a short mini skirt, it gave her some space to be mobile and look extremely appealing as well. She aloud did her hair out of the usual ponytail into a curly hair style. She hid her knife on the lace strap around her leg.

The two were almost unrecognizable at this point as they checked themselves in the mirror.

tlThey certainly enjoyed the view

Now wasn't the time to adore their new look, they had a job to do as they packed their weapons and headed out.

**_At the opera ball_**

The two assassins scoped out the area to see a fitting way to complete the mission. They couldn't take their usual approach of a long range takedown, the roof tops were crawling with police, it seems that their attempt at his life was still fresh to the law enforcement.

They'll have to go with an upclose approach towards their target.

They entered the ball to find the floor swarming with masked guest, this must be some kind of special mystery opera. They reached for a mask to join in on the festivities and blend in as they searched for their target.

"He has to be here somewhere."

_"Where is he?"_

They made their way through the crowd and danced a little to fit in as they hid their true intent well. After a while, they finally got their sights on the Elder.

He just walked in with a glass of the finest wine in his hands as he proceeded to the dance floor. He wasn't aware of the fact that two people were still trying to end his life.

"Gotcha."

_"I see you."_

The two snipers didn't hesitate to close the distance as Widowmaker pulled out her knife and Sniper reached for a suppressed pistol.

This wasn't their style but it will have to do.

It was only a matter of time until-

**"How're we feeling tonight Ladies and Gentlemen? It's time to partner up and prepare for a nice slow waltz. Make sure to take it nice and slow alright."**

The two agents couldn't believe what they were hearing as the floor began to get even more crowded now that everyone was partnering up. They had to find someone to partner up with or they'll stick out like a sore thumb. It didn't take too long as they quickly joined hands with somebody.

Little did they know is that they joined hands with _each other_.

They began to slowly waltz as Sniper cradle her by the hip and Widowmaker joined their hands. They engaged in small talk as they slowly waltzed on the floor.

"You dance well, have you ever done this before?"

_"Yes, it was a long time ago but I have."_

"Not from around here aren't you?"

_"As are you I assume?"_

He spun her around a little and pulled her back in.

"Yeah. Sorry if my dancing is a bit rusty."

_"It's fine, you actually doing better than I expected."_

"So.. what brings you here?"

_"Just here to remember the good times."_

"Really? Must've been some good memories."

_"They sure were."_

The two were enjoying their conversation for a bit as they gazed at each other. They still didn't know who they were dancing with but they were certainly clicking as they stared at each other. The mask hid their facial features but it still left their eyes open. Sniper looked way from her golden eyes which she took notice off. He continued to look away everytime theu stared at each other's eyes.

He has seen those eyes before.

_"Is something the matter?"_

"Pardon me?"

_"You keep looking away, are you expecting someone?"_

"No, it's fine. I'm just— It's not every day I dance with a beautiful woman."

How long it's been since she heard something like that. It's been a while since someone genuinely complimented her on her looks. She couldn't stop a small dust of pink appearing on her cheeks, it showed a bit more because of her blue skin.

_"Thank you... you're a bit dashing yourself."_

"Well, I try shelia." He said as some bits of pink began to show on his cheek.

She was stunned a bit after hearing that. Someone has called her that name before.

The two were quickly connecting the dots as the slow waltz was reaching an end. The floor began to get uncrowded and the Elder was standing there completely exposed with some wine in his hand. They quickly focused on the task at hand as they made their way towards their target.

"All in a days wo-!"

_"This will be ov-!"_

**_Bump!_**

The two snipers were so focused on the target that they accidentally bumped into each other. It would've been fine if he collision didn't knock their _mask _off.

"My mistake..."

_"My apologies..."_

Sniper and Widowmaker were faced to faced with each other without their mask. The two of them did alter their look a little bit but it was certainly not going to fool the two assassins.

**_"You!"_**

They said at the same time which caught the attention of some of the security. The two didn't notice at they argued.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

_"That's none of your concern."_

"Considering how you tried to kill me, I think it is my concern Sheila!"

_"Watch yourself bushman." _She said with cold intent. The two continued to bicker as they were unaware of the security calling for backup.

**_"All units needed at the opera ball, I repeat, all units needed at the opera ball. Two suspects have been sighted."_**

"Enough of this! Get out of my way so I can finish my job."

_"It's my target, not yours."_

The two were brought out of their thoughts as the sound of sirens flooded the room. The patrons were confused by the sound as they wondered what happened.

**_"Attention guest! There are two dangerous criminals in the opera room with you! We need you to stay calm and-"_**

"Criminal!?"

"In here!?"

"We're all gonna die!!!"

The guest began to scramble after the news of two criminals in their mist. The chaos was perfect time for the two snipers to escape the scene, they'll have to try again a different day. Widowmaker was about to use the guest as cover but Sniper grabbed her by the arm.

_"Do you have a deathwish?"_

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me who you are!" Sniper wasn't going to lose this chance, he needed to know why she was after the same target and who she was exactly.

_"I don't have to tell you anything, now let go."_ She said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She has to leave before the chaos of the guest begins to fade away.

She wondered why she wanted to just run away, she could kill him right here. She looked him in the eyes to which he quickly turned away. Sniper just didn't know how to deal with those eyes yet, they were just so intimidating to look at.

She started to wonder why he always looked away from her.

_"Am I too intimidating for you bushman~" _She teased. She had a way of getting out this. It was a bit forward but her survival was more important.

"Wh- What are you talking ab-!" The chance presented itself as Widowmaker suprised him with her lips. The kiss was nice and long as she took most of his breath away. Sniper was stunned as his body began to go limp from the contact.

After a few seconds, she released him and quickly joined the guest and escaped. All sniper could do was just stand there and watch her leave. He felt paralyzed from what just happened to him. So many thoughts were going through his head after the exchange.

He knew it was time to go when he started so see cops flood the ball floor. He wasted no time as he used the back entrance. He was spotted by one of the law enforcements.

"I have sights on one of the targets! I'm giving chase as we speak!"

Sniper began to run as the police was chasing him though the halls. This went on for a minute until Sniper found a couple of pipes with a steam warning.

"Freeze! I will shoot!" The cop said as he aimed his gun towards Sniper. He let out shots which grazed his clothes but didn't do any significant damage.

"Perfect." He said as he quickly cleared the area and shot the pipes to create steam clouds. The police knew it was useless to keep going or else he'll get burned. The police was met with the retreating figure of Sniper as he ran out of the building. All the cop could do was report his chase.

"Sarge, I lost the target."

"It's alright. The Elder is safe. We'll catch them to another time."

"Understood." He said as joined the rest of the police to clear the area. They'll be more aware of the two snipers next time.

**_At the base_**

Sniper returned to the base with some tattered clothes and a mind rushing with questions. He just wanted to get some sleep as he entered the base. He quickly made his way to his room and just laid down on the bed.

"Bloody hell."

To be honest, he wasn't even that mad that's he failed another target. He's just confused about so many things but one thing is clear to him.

"I won't be able to kill her." He said as he wiped his lips to find some smudges of lipstick.

"Why she did that, I'll never know." His mind thought back that passionate exchange.

The dancing, the conversation they had, her eyes that just gave him chills...

He quickly got rid of it just as fast as it came to him.

He's a professional and professionals don't get distracted.

He decided to turn in for the night. He'll be more prepared for the next

**_An unknown location_**

Widowmaker couldn'tbelieve what happened tonight as she sat on her bed in meditation. So many emotions were running though her head at the many events that took place but all she felt right now was confusion.

She was confused about her feelings on the mission. She failed again but she felt no anger for it.

She was confused about why there is someone else chasing her target.

And she was really confused about her missed opportunity to kill that bush man.

But what really confused her was the _kiss._

_"Of all the things I could've done and I do that." _

Why couldn't she kill him? He's just another man yet she doesn't have the drive to kill him.

It's as if something is _stopping_ her from killing him

She decided to rest for now. The opportunity will show itself at the right time and she will be prepared.

The two snipers were aware of alot of things... but they certainly weren't aware of the small smile they had on their face as they went to sleep.

**_I couldn't resist updating this my guys. I made it a bit long to hold yall off till the next update. see yall in the next one my guy._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Appreciate the patience. Now, here's the update my guys._**

***In other news, there are numerous reports of another assassination attempt on a fellow man known as 'The Elder' that took place last night at the opera ball near downtown. We have more information on the two suspects which not only gives the fellow law enforcement a lead on them but leads us to the conclusion that they're working together from the footage we have of them last night. More to come after a short break...***

***Click***

Widowmaker turned off the T.V. with fustration clear in her face as she did so. She could certainly feel a bit of emotion that started come out due to the results last night.

Another failed mission.

Another missed kill.

And another meeting with her _rival._

_"Oh mon dieu." _She said as she sat down in her room. Any thoughts of last night were overshadowed by the action she took that night on the dance floor...

_She could remember the faint taste of black coffee he had between his lips..._

She quickly went to grab her mirror as she started to feel a warm sensation in both of her cheeks.

_It's been a while since she felt like this._

_"Hmm."_

She was..._blushing?_

The last time she had a blush like this was when she first met that one _man_...

**_Crash!_**

Her mirror cracked from the impact as she threw it on the ground. She didn't know what came over her as she recovered from her thoughts.

_'That bush man is becoming bothersome.'_

"Tsk tsk. Bad luck for you."

Widowmaker turned to see her latin ally who was standing near her door. While Sombra was a bit of a manipulator, but her skills and traits were perfect fot Talon.

"And what's got you flustered?" Her ally continued as she went up and poked it.

_"It was a hot in my room last night I suppose. I guess my body reacted by itself when I was asleep." _She said in her usual tone as she swated the hand away

"Sure it wasn't because of your rendezvous with your enemy ..._ or is he your boyfriend?"_ She teased.

_"Leave my room. Now." _Widowmaker said as she glared at her. She wasn't in the moode to be reminded of her missed chance against that bothersome gunman.

"Geez, I just wanted to lighten the mood a little. So, when's the wedding?"

"And what are you two up too?"

The two women turned to see a cloud of black smoke followed by a grave smell of death. It slowly materialized into Reaper, their leader.

"Girl talk. You're not allowed by the way so please leave Gabe." She said.

He crossed his arms at the command.

"As if I wou–" He stopped himself as his sight went over their marksman who still had the hue of pink in her cheeks.

"What's got you making that color Widow?" He asked.

"It was too hot in her room apparently... I think it's because she had _company _over?"

_"It's nothing. I'm sure it will clear up soon. Now then, why did both of you barge into my room?"_ She asked to deter the conversation.

"We have an operation for today and it's going to need a bit of attention." Reaper said.

_"Alright, when do we leave?"_

"Uh uh. You're staying here." Sombre said followed by Reaper nodding.

She had a bad freling about this.

**_At the base_**

"What do you mean 'I'm staying'!?!?" Sniper asked to his teamates.

"We already have enough people for this operation." Engineer said.

"And this is payback for you clearly not listening to us...along with working with the guys we're supposed to shoot." Scout added.

"For the last time, I'm not working with her!"

Sniper has yet to catch a break from what he heard from the news this morning. His teammates weren't so receptive of the latest news

"Even so, you're staying here. Think of it as you protecting the base partner."

"This is bollocks!"

His cries of opposition fell on deaf ears as his team started to leave him.

All Sniper could do was retreat back to his room and consider his next move for the day.

His attention went all over his room as he used his keen eyesight to locate his rifle.

_He did find something interesting however._

"Bloody hell."

He walked up to the mirror in his room to fina a smude of black lipstick near the corner of his mouth.

It didn't take him long to remember where this smude came from. He remembered that moment as clear as day when his opponent did the unthinkable.

_It's hard to forget the taste of venom that reaped his breath._

That thought was quickly erased just like the smudge he wiped away.

He felt a burning sensation when his fingers made contact with the smudge but it wasn't too bad.

_'Gonna have to be a bit more careful around that shelia.' _He thought.

Widowmaker is certainly a foe he has never faced before.

She's cunning, lethal and certainly knows her way around a rifle.

Yet...She reminds of _someone_ but he jsut can't figure it out.

He thought of her face and all of his thoughts went straight into those golden eyes she had.

They were so lifeless yet lively.

***Bzzt***

His thoughts ceased as his burner phone began to ring.

He didn't need to be a detective to know who was calling.

**_At an unknown location_**

Widowmaker answered the burner phone. She wondered what her client could want this time.

_"Hello...I have seen the news and I'm sorry about my failure...No, I'm not working with him. I have already told yo-... **That **was my only way to escape..._

**X**

"How was I suppose to know she would go and do that!?!?... That's besides the point, so what's your reason for calling? ...You still want that bloke sleeping with the worms eh?...Alright, give me the location and I'll get to it.

_X_

_"Very well. I'll make sure the prey doesn't escape my web this time." _She said as she hung up the phone.

The snipers began to prepare for the task they were assigned yet again. They were going to make sure that the margin of failure was as small as possible.

Sniper checked his ammo three times over as he wiped the lens of his scope with care while Widow checked her traps and made sure that all of her knives set were well-hidden.

After an hour of preparation, the two finally set out with their signature rifle in hands.

**_They had a feeling this was going to be a night for both of them._**

**_At an unknown location in the city_**

Their was a bit of deja vu that occured to the two marksman as they prepared their outlook for their mission.

The moon was full and out as the blanket of darkness covered everything in sight.

They scoped out the building, which was adjacent to their position, looking for their elusive yet ignorant target.

All they needed was one shot without any interruptions...

**_Bang!_**

"Geez!"

_"Hmm?"_

A shot rung in their area which put both of the marksman on high alert. Their calm sweeps turned into quick flicks as they used their scope to look for the source of the gun fire.

Their sweeping stopped as their scopes quickly found each other and crosshairs landed right on each other's head.

They knew what they had to do...

**_Bang! Bang!_**

They both pulled the trigger

Sniper quickly ducked her shot while Widowmaker sidestepped his. Their hearts were beating fast as they recovered from each other's attack.

**_'That was too close' _**

They both thought as they prepared themselves for another shot. This was the kind of territory they lived for and thrived in.

All they need is a rifle, open space, and an abundance of targets and they will not disappoint.

Sniper made the first move as he quickly peeked out to find that his target is gone.

"Where the bloo-"

**_Bang!_**

His answer was in the form of a laser mark that torched a bit of his cover. That missed shot helped him figure out where she was.

He quickly retaliated as he shot at the direction of her fire.

**_Bang!_**

_"Argh!"_

His shot was rewarded with a grunt of pain from his adversary. She checked it and sighed in relief as it was only a graze. An injury but nothing too serious.

"Shows you, huh shelia!" He shouted out.

She certainly didn't like his attitude towards it. Too much pride was a hood sign for her when she saw that her meter was filled on her weapon.

She followed up with her own shot.

**_Bang!_**

"Ahh!"

A shriek of pain escaped Sniper's lips as he held on to his grazed arm. Even though it was his shooting arm, he still held his own as they continued to trade shots for each other.

The focus on their target was gone as they continues to fire at each other. They weren't going to stop until their kill was confirmed.

Neither of them were letting up.

**_*Click*_**

A familar sound that Sniper hated to hear. Even with his preparations, he could never bring enough bullets.

**_Bang!_**

That shot clipped his hair as he went straight for cover.

She countered that by tossing some toxic lines towards him. If he doesn't move soon, he was gonna be a goner.

He did have an idea however...

As the toxins cleared, he was gone from his cover

_"Come on out dead man! Fall into my web and meet your fate!" _

Widowmaker was determined to end this as she scoped out the area looking for the aussie assassin. Her attempt was unfruitful as she saw nothing but buildings and walls during her scouting.

_'Hmm.'_

She lowered her rifle as she realized what was happening... It was too late however as she was tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He said as he held her down with his signature knife to her throat. His grip was a bit shaky due to the wound on his arm so he made sure to put pressure on her wound as well.

Nothing could be better in than this moment; his chance of ending his rival was right in front of him.

All he had to do was slice her neck...

A second of hesitation struck him as his cloudy blue eyes met with sharp golden ones. She didn't show any signs of emotion in her yellow orbs as she stared him down. He couldn't stand her piercing gaze so he looked away.

She took the chance set before her.

In a quick motion, their positions were changed. Sniper found himself being pinned down by his opponent as a shrqp knife found it's way towards his throat.

_"You should have followed through bushman." _She said which drew a chuckle from Sniper.

"Like you have room to talk. How are you gonna muck it up this time love? Probably by swapping spit with me aga- Ack!" His taunt was cut short as her grip on the knife tightened.

_"You must want a slow death?" _She said through gritted teeth. The tension was tense between them but Sbiper knew how to stall.

"So, who exactly are you?" Sniper asked as he tried to prolong his lifeline. It was worth a shot which seemed to work as she answered.

_"I don't see how that's any of your concern." _

"I know but I just want to know a little more about the woman who's about to send me down under." He said.

His chances of surving this was dwindling but the situation began to change because of the reaction she had.

It was a bit difficult to see during the night but he saw shades of pink on both of her cheeks.

She said nothing as a feeling began to surface in her.

**_No one has ever wanted to know more about her._**

Sniper took this time to quickly get her off him as she slashed at thin air.

Another failed attempt for her kill.

_"You're beginning to ache me bushman."_

"Sorry shelia but my death wasn't planned for today."

The two were facing each other as they tried to figure out their next move. There wasn't a whole lot of options considering the caliber of their rivals so another strategy was taken.

_"What or who were you shooting at?"_

"A crazed shelia, who else?" He answered.

_"I meant the first shot."_

"First shot? I thought that you shot first." He said which got a glare from Widow.

A realization came to both of them. If the first shot came from neither of them, that means-

**_"Freeze!"_**

It was too late as they were swarmed from every area and crevice of their battle ground. A plethora of swat members surrounded them as the sirens of cars filled the air. Their curiosity was satisfied as they saw a man with a pistol and a badge approach both of them. From the looks of it, this must be the man in charge.

"You two are under arrest fot the attempted murder of the Elder."

**_Aww man. I wonder what's gonna happen. Still I appreciate the patience you guys have man, it helps out alot. I'll be sure that it doesn't take a month to update this story again cause this ship is underated. See yall later my guys._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Geez, I don't deserve you guys and your patience so here's an update on our favorite snipers :)._**

**_In other news, we have multiple sources telling us that the two hitmen have finally been taken into custody. While we do have alot more information on the two, it would be best to wait until an official report is made. Atleast the Elder should rest a little better knowing his assailants are_** **_being detained as we speak. More updates on this story._**

**_Vroom!_**

The sounds of a police cruiser filled the night sky along with its bright flashes of blue and white lights. Inside the rear of the cruiser were Mundy and Amelia, handcuffed and weaponless while awaiting their fate.

The car was a bit small so they were practically sitting side by side with each other. The ride has been a silent one as Sniper tried his best to avoid any contact with her while Widow was looking out her window.

They've been riding in this car for five hours now.

"Oi Sheila, could you do me a favor and scratch my back a bit? I'd do it myself but I'm a little tied up right now."

_"How about I take a knife to your back instead? That way the discomfort you feel could leave you indefinitely as your corpse decays in this very car." _She said in a cold tone without looking in his direction.

"A 'No' woulda worked too shelia. Besides, it's your fault we're in this muck anyway so it's the least you can do to make it up for it."

Hearing that bold statement caused her to quickly turn towards him.

_"Are you saying that we're in this position because of my doing? If it wasn't for you, my target would be taking his last breath right now."_ Her stare was ever evident as he turned away, that didn't stop hihis rebuttal though.

"You mean **my **target shelia! I woulda had him if you didn't stop me all the time!"

"Hey! Quiet down back there you two!" One of the officers said which caused the two to calm down a bit. They went back to their original positions they had a few minutes ago.

"So, who did I had the pleasure of dancing with the another night?"

_"Your future killer, now leave me alone bushman."_

"C'mon Shelia. It's not like I'm asking you to dance with me again, I'm just trying to keep things a bit professional between us. All I need is your name."

She shot a glare at him which made him turn his head back towards the front.

The two continued to ride in silence.

"The name's Mundy by the way."

_"I hope you don't expect me to reveal my name just because you did the same."_

"It's alot better than 'bushman' that's for sure Shelia."

_"...Fine then Mundy."_

She decided to entertain him as he shot a smirk towards her.

He has a certain edge to him, she'll admit that.

"You two are awfully chatty back there." One of the officer's said as he check through the cage opening.

"Yeah, we're having a talk about why you blokes took so long to catch us, was the real policemen on vacati or are they just hiring anybody nowadays?"

A chuckle escaped her lips.

"Smart mouth for someone that's going down under huh bushboy."

"If you can't tell, I'm a man...ask ya mother donut breath."

Another chuckle. She was enjoying this display of wit that he put on.

"Oh yeah?! Well-"

"Leave it man. These scum ain't worth talking to. You'll have plenty of time to talk trash when we reach the Facility."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we have been there already or did you lot forget where it is?"

One of the officer turned to face him. It seems that this wasn't an average arrest as he had a look of grave seriousness.

"We heard alot about you two and what you're capable of. We can't let you stay in our station so we have to take you somewhere a bit more serious. You'll like it over there, I promise." He said with a smirk.

"I'll give the fake brit ten minutes."

"Piss off deputy dingo!"

And with that,the officer closed the cage to the back. As the cage closed, Sniper began to put himself in motion.

_"What are you attempting?"_

He continued to move until he moved a bit closer to her. He stopped when his only a few centimeters away from her. They were practically shoulder to shoulder at this point.

As much as she wanted to kill him, she was interested in what he was doing.

"Alright, how bout a temporary truce for now? I'm certain that you can't eacape this alone."

_"And what led you to that conclusion?"_

He turned to show a small key in one of his hands. It seems that he already had a way out of this mess...all he need was a bit of aid.

"Whaddya say? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours...just like I said earlier."

_"I don't exactly trust someone who attempted to end me."_

"A chance you're gonna have to take...I know I'm willing."

She stared at him only to have him tilt his head downwards. She was beginning to see a trend in his redactions but she'll have time to figure that out later.

_"Alright, I'll accept your offering... but if you prove disloyal, I will see to it that you face your consequences."_

He turned his cuffs towards her along with the small key in his hand. She turned herself around so that she could maneuver her hands to undo his cuffs while hiding her actions from the police.

A clink was heard as Sniper freed himself and proceeded to free her as well. As they started to establish themselves. they heard the car come to a stop.

They quickly resumed their original positions as the officer opened the cage again.

"Making a quick stop. You two keep each other company while we're gone. "

The two officers got out of the vehicle and walked in to the store, leaving their two convicts to their own devices

The snipers took the opportunity to quickly shift themselves into the front of the vehicle. Sniper began his search for the car keys while widowmaker inspected the starter engine.

"They got the keys. Seems like the car ain't the best way to ge-"

**_Rumble_**

The sound of the engine starting was apparent as Widowmaker pocketed her small knife and closed the starter engine.

_"You drive."_

He followed her command as he got behind the wheel. The two left the quick stop in a quick and quiet fashion as thwy made thwir way back to the city.

"We're out. I appreciate your help Shelia." Sniper said as he checked the rear view mirrior to see if they were being followed.

_"...Amelia."_

He tipped his head to that. It seem that he was able to make breakthough to her after all.

_"My name is Amelia. You may refer to me as such...don't think that I trust you just yet Mundy."_

He said nonthing as he put both eyes on the road.

"Alright...Amelia."

**_This was going to a long ride for both of them._**

_**Sorry for the short one but I wa ted to touch on this story a bit soe see yall in the next one.**_


	5. Scars and Sins

**_Yo, So this chapter is gonna be a little less actiony and huge brownie points for the guys and gals that recognized the chapter title. It's a song by someone who is no longer with us :(. Enjoy my guys!_**

A full moon brought its lunar shine to the night sky which helped the two marksman navigate their getaway through the dark and barren streets. They were able to evade the law enforcement that tried to apprehended them but they now face another promblem.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Mundy whispered to himself with a bit of frustration.

Him and his passenger have been driving for hours and have yet to encounter any other cars, buildings, even people. At this point, he knew that they were in the middle of **_nowhere_**.

He looked over on the passenger side and found his temporary partner in a comfy position. She was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed and arms crossed. He was checking to see if she was attempting anything at first but his gaze lingered on her. His eyes scanned her figure just like a battleground with precise interest while his senses tried to bring them back to the road.

The police wouldn't have given up so easy on them so he had to remain focused. That thought finally pushed him to focus on the road.

_"Tired?"_

"Well. look who decided to wake up. Enjoyed your beauty sleep?" He responded as he checked the rear view mirror for any tailers. Widowmaker

_"I was awake. It is difficile to rest when someone is staring at you." _She said which snapped his attention back to her.

"I did that to see if you would try anything. Just because you helped me out doesn't mean that you trust me yet."

_"If memory serves, you were the one who offered a temporary truce no?" _

"The keyword is 'temporary' there love. Either of us could say rubbish to the truce whenever we want and waste the other behind their back."

_"Yet you're still here talking to me. I could've finished you off a long time ago."_

"Could've or you _can't?_"

She sat in silence for a brief second until she quickly grabbed the wheel and turned it which caused the vehicle to turn in the other lane. Sniper was alarmed at first but quickly gained control of the vehicle as he turned right back into their original lane.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you!?!? I knew you we-"

_"Saving your life."_

Mundy was confused at her saying so he checked behind him and saw a deer that just made it across the street into the dense forest.

_"Pay attention to the road from now on."_

"Piss off!"

She chuckled at his frustration as he brought his focus back on the road.

"Geez... why don't you drive for a change."

_"Why would I make myself vulnerable around a amateur like you?"_

"An amateur!? Do you even- Ahh rubbish. Just sit back and enjoy the ride Amelie."

She held an expression devoid of any emotion as she turned her face away from his and went back to her resting position. Sniper was preparing to focus back on the road but something of her's caught his eye.

_'Quite a tat she has there.' _

It's in french but he knew that it had something to do with spiders, being around that french snake was actually good for once.

His gaze continued to wonder on her form until it met with her sharp golden gaze.

He snapped his attention back to the road as if he was switching targets in a battle. He hoped that she wasn't paying attention.

_"Spill it."_

He took a moment to curse to himself before he answered her question.

"I just took a bit of time to appreciate your tat is all. I figured you had a thing for spiders."

She stared at him with a glare as she started to shift back into her seat.

_"This is a scar, nothing more."_

"Better scar than the ones I got."

She gave up a slight chuckle.

_"Thanks. So, how exactly did you understand it? Vous parler français?"_

"A little, in my line of work, you can pick up a thing or two."

Mundy thought it would be best to conceal anything about his team along with his work. He doesn't have complete trust in her yet.

_"...What about you?"_

"Come again?"

_"What kind of scars do you have?"_

Sniper didn't have to think long about that question. There was one scar that always stood out to him.

"Got one right beside my eye. I was up in a tower when it happened. Got me from behind him while I was busy collecting heads."

_"Do you remember who did it?"_

"...I can't really remember. All I felt was the sting of their cut when I fell out of the tower. When I woke up, they were gone."

_"They left you alive?"_

"They probably thought the fall killed me so they left, a good thing that was. Their lucky that fall broke my scope, that bugger."

He was hoping that story would satisfy her curiosity on his mark. He wanted to leave out a _common trait _that his attacker and _she_have in common.

A trait that was hard for him to avoid as his sight went towards the road when she turned her eyes towards him.

_"Something wrong?"_

"Just trying to avoid any more mishaps till we reach a safe spo-"

**_Poot! Burt!_**

His false excuse was interrupted due to the sounds of a struggle inside their gas tank. They realized their fatal error as they recalled the police heading to a _Gas station._

"Piss!" Mundy began to curse aloud as their vehicle slowly came to a stop. Now they had no idea of where they were along with no transportation.

"Great, now what do we do?"

He said to no one in particular. He looked at all of his angles but was unsuccessful in his search.

_Click click_

The sounds of a cocking gun caught his attention as he looked outside towards the trunk of a car to see his partner handing him a pistol.

_"We survive mon ami."_

Sniper accepted the firearm as the two began to plan their next move.

**_Another quick little one. Ight my guys._**


End file.
